All hell breaks loose
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Matt is a highschool student who could care less about anyone or anything. Mello is a demon that just happens to be around. MattXMello yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN characters but I wished that I did! (~_~)

Matt: high school student. Age: 16

Mello: powerful high ranking demon. Age: ….who cares? He's old, he is a freaking demon.

This first chapter is told through Matt's P.O.V.

~0

I sat on the stairs in front of the school waiting for it to start. Taking a drag from the cigarette that hung loosely out of my mouth I continued my game. I was on a boss level and I was determined to finish it. My cigarette went along time with out being ash and so it decided to retaliate on me by dropping onto my Psp screen.

Growling I paused the game and whipped the screen off. " Young man smoking is prohibited on school grounds." a lady's voice spoke.

"Fuck off lady. I'll do whatever the hell I want too."

She gasped out loud. " Well young man you just earned yourself a detention!"

Now she was getting on my nerves. Why the hell do people feel like messing with me early in the damn morning? Taking another drag I ran my fingers through my hair. Blowing the smoke out I tossed the cigarette to the side. She ruined my morning like any one else.

"Does it look like I care?" I glared at her through my goggles. She stared at me stricken. "Exactly! I don't! Now if you will excuse me I want to finish my game in peace with out your loud ass mouth."

Getting up I grabbed my bag and headed off to the side of the school to find that peace I was talking about. I thought she was going to follow me so I glanced back to see her stomping up the stairs. When I got around the corner I plopped down and rested my back against the wall.

I hate my life, mainly because I have to listen to adults give me lectures and what not about how to live it. Life for me started to go through hell ever since my mother died when I turned nine. My father decided to make it all my fault and take it out on me. He'll get piss drunk and try to beat the hell out of me. My father would hit me anywhere except my face. I guess its because I remind him of my mother so he keeps that part intact. So in order to keep from breaking on the inside I take all my anger a frustration out towards the world.

I turned off my Psp and tilted my head back. I'm so not ready to face today alone. My ears picked up on buses and cars pulling up. Students of different grades walking about talking about what they did last week end or what they are going to do this week end.

I was about to get up until I noticed a guy standing a few feet in front of me chewing on a chocolate bar. He snapped off another piece and continued to stare at me. The man's body was covered in leather. He had yellow hair that stopped a few inches above his shoulders. His deep blue eyes were in slits and glaring at me. When he swallowed the chocolate in his mouth he smiled at me showing me two rows of sharp teeth.

My breathing hitched a little. I hurried and grabbed my stuff and ran into the school. I wondered when that guy actually showed up. I didn't hear him walk over to where I was sitting at all. Why was he even there in the first place? I've never saw the guy in my whole entire life and what the hell was up with those teeth?

All these questions ran through my head. It was around eighth period when that lady from earlier bumped into me. "Oh and don't forget that you have detention today." I cursed at myself for forgetting. I sighed heavily and made my way to the detention room.

~0

Alrighty tell me how I did…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the DN characters!

~Mello's P.O.V.~

I decided to wait at the spot where that human sat at earlier. He had detention anyway and I wanted to get to know him. I was glad to have some extra chocolate bars on me. That boy with the red hair seemed to intrigue me to the fullest. He had such a aura around him that attracted a demon like me to him. He even looked like the type of human that didn't like to be messed with at all.

_I wanted him._ I wanted him like I wanted a chocolate bar and me wanting a chocolate bar is very addicting. The final bell rang and kids emptied out of the school quickly. Some hopping on the buses and others taking their own cars. They also walked to their destinations.

Inhaling I caught his scent and started into the school looking for him. I didn't have far to go, all I had to do was go to the left and down the hallway a little ways. I stopped at the door and listened to his steady breathing. There was no one else in the room so it made it easier on me.

Opening the door slowly his red hair came into view. The look on his face was priceless. My red headed prey got up out of his chair and started to walk backwards. "Aww where are you going?" I snapped off a piece of chocolate.

"W-who are you?"

"The name's Mello." I plopped myself down on one of the desk. It creaked a little under my weight. I swallowed the mashed chocolate and smiled at him. He shivered in fear because of my teeth. "Are these bothering you, babe?" I pointed to my tiny little daggers in my mouth.

He nodded. "Yeah they are."

I covered my mouth and reshaped my teeth with out touching them. "There better?" I did pose as I said that. " Now come sit down in front of me." I'm only doing this to make him feel comfortable around me. Once he is I am not going to be so damn nice. When he was planted in the seat I sighed. " What's your name?"

"Matt."

"Cute name for a cute boy like you."

He smiled at me. "Thank you." He lifted up his goggles a little to rub at his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you." There's no use in hiding the truth. He was going to be mine and that's final.

"Ha!" he yelled. "Stop fucking with me and leave me the hell alone."

"Oh why so bitchy?"

He slams his hands on the desk and glares at me from underneath his goggles. " I need nicotine and you aren't helping!"

"Then leave."

Matt sighed. " Can't I have detention."

I rolled my eyes and got up off the desk. Grabbing his arm I yanked him up. "Get your shit and lets go." He grabbed his bag and followed behind me.

~0

Ok this chappie was stupid as hell…

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah we already know that!

So I thank every one for reviewing! *Gives cookie*

I love everyone for keeping up with the story! (Even though its only like 3 chappies long!)

Thanks a bunchies!

~Matt's P.O.V.~

I was so fucking glad to get away from that freak of nature. He kept smelling me and saying how cute I looked. I told him I was not gay but he just snickered at me and kept making attempts to kiss me. Me being myself finally had enough and walked away from him.

Mello told me not to get to comfortable cause he will be back and I shall be his. I rolled my eyes at that statement. I walked slowly up to my house. My body and mind were not ready to deal with my father at the moment. Taking out my house keys I put them in the key hole and opened the door.

He was sitting on the couch with some girl with long blonde hair. She looked like a bimbo. The girl had on a short mini skirt with a see through shirt. I practically gagged in my mind at the sight. My dad's right hand was slowly but surely going up her skirt. When he noticed I was standing there he started to yell at me.

"Well what the hell are you doing? Get the hell in here and shut the damn door!" I could tell he was drinking. He didn't seem threatening at all.

I did what I was told and closed the door and went into my room. Throwing my bag into a corner I went straight for my Psp and started playing it. It was the only thing to keep my mind off of what went on today.

I must have been playing for a while cause when I looked up out of my window it was dark out side. Sighing I went to get my bag and started to do homework. It wasn't hard for me since I was almost a genius at whatever came my way. I was half way done until I heard a knocking at my window.

I thought it was just my imagination playing tricks on me but then I heard it again. "Matt get your ass over to the damn window and open it up!" I knew that voice! It was Mello. Why the hell was he out side of my two story window?

I got up and opened the curtain to see him floating there in mid air. All I could do was stare at him. He might just be standing on something cause it was impossible for a human to do such a thing!

"What the hell are you doing? Open the window!"

My body didn't listen to what my mind was saying. Scrawny arms opened the window and let the floating man in. "What were you doing out there?"

"Hovering. Why?"

"Are you even human?"

"No no I am not. I'm a demon."

Mello? A fine man like him..um…no I meant a good looking guy like him….no whatever! He couldn't be a demon! He went over to my bed and laid face down in it. He lifted his head and made a face.

"Stop smoking! It stinks!"

I scoffed at him and went to grab a cig just to piss him off. I really didn't want him in my room anyway but I don't know how my father would react if I walked down the stairs with a man…demon. I moved his legs over a little so I could sit down on the edge of the bed.

Even though I don't want to admit it but I was getting comfortable around Mello even though I only knew him for a couple of hours. "Well you were right when you said you would be back but the other part is not going to happen." My lungs told me to blow the smoke out and danced out.

"You'd never know that." He was munching on chocolate again. The blonde male…demon..whatever stretched his leg so it was going over my lap. I attempted to push him off but that didn't work. The appendage was like a ton of bricks. "Kiss me first."

I inhaled the wrong way and started coughing. "W-what?" I finally managed to get out.

Mello grinned. "You heard me Matt. Kiss me."

The weight on my legs started to get heavier. I am not gay! This kiss shall not be held against me! Leaning over so I was over top of Mello I quickly pecked his lips. He growled in annoyance. "What the hell kind of kiss was that?" Tugging me back down he held me there against him. He licked and nibbled a little until I let him in. The kiss was sloppy and quick. He pushed me back up and grinned. "Now that's a kiss."

"Eww." I stuck my tongue out. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Oh hush! You know you liked it Matty! Get over it besides you better be happy I'm not pounding your poor defenseless human body into this mattress right now. I could have you screaming my name at the top of your lungs."

I know a blush sky rocketed across my face. "When are you leaving?" I wanted him to leave now.

"I guess I could leave now. Your not feeling up to having any fun with me." The demon got up and walked over to the window. Before he hopped out of the window he turned around to ask me one stupid little thing. "Can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

"I don't care just get the hell out." I said the blush still on my cheeks.

"I love you Matty!" He laughed evilly and hopped out just like that. I cursed softly and got myself ready for bed. I wouldn't be surprised if he was sitting on top of me the next morning.

~0

Wow this chapter was longer that the other two!

Well you guys know what to do! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: we all know….

Sorry for taking so long to update!

*bites chocolate bar* Into the story we go!1

~0

A weird feeling came over Matt while he was sleeping. There was a weird tingling feeling on the side of his neck, and he could of swore it was wet also. He lifted a hand and tired to swat it away but something stopped him from doing so. The red head tried to open one of his sleepy eyes but they fought back. They closed automatically. The wet unknown object was turning him on a bit. The red head moaned.

Then he heard a familiar chuckle from above him. His eyes snapped open and all his vision was clouded with was Mello. "Hey there horny sunshine!" He whispered and went back to sucking on the spotless skin.

"G-get off of me you pedophile!" Matt tried to force him off but he was like a ton of bricks and stayed there. "Off now!" the red head hissed.

"Hold on." Mello sucked harder on his neck and then came off with a popping sound. The blonde demon was admiring his work when Matt shoved on him again.

He touched the now marked skin. Raged built up in him and he swung a good one in Mello's direction. He flipped off of Matt and onto the floor. "I so want to kill you right now, you son of a bitch." the redhead hissed.

"Yeah but then you would be late for school." Mello pointed over to Matt's digital alarm clock and the teen started to panic.

"Shit I am so gonna be fucking late!" He hopped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, forgetting to close the door to his bedroom so his dad didn't see Mello. The demon took out a chocolate bar and started to go through Matt's closet. He could use this moment to give the boy a change fashion for a day.

He didn't want to see the teen in stripes and a freaking vest again. Using only his mouth to hold the delicious chocolate he slid clothes that were on hangers around and pulled things out. Mello found a nice tight black shirt with baggy dark blue jeans. "Oh nice!" Looking down he spotted a pair of new Dcs never worn before.

Just then Matt came busting through the door in just a towel and ran over to his dresser drawer to pull out a pair of boxers. Dropping the towel he slipped the boxers on. Then he remember that Mello was in the room. Mello's eyes were wide and a blush went across his face.

"Nice ass." He sputtered out and tossed the red head's out fit over to him.

Matt didn't even bother looking at the clothes. Checking the time he cursed again. "I don't have a ride!" He yelled.

"Well I have a ride that could take you to your school." Mello hinted to him.

Matt knew that he was going somewhere with this. "Please take me to school Mello!" he begged hopping on one leg to put on his shoe.

"One condition!"

Sighing loudly as he found his bag. "What is it, damn you."

"Go out on a date with me tonight."

"Whatever can you just take me to school now Mello!"

~0

Matt arrived at school shaking. Mello drove like a bat out of hell, no pun included. His hair was a mess and he was a little dizzy. People were staring at him when he was going up the stairs. Matt walked with his head down so he could hide his face. Why did it matter to him? He didn't care at all!

On the other hand he cared cause he had to go out on a date tonight with the fair yellow haired demon. He tried to hide even more from the staring eyes.

Could it be because he was seen with the hottest thing on earth?

"Matt what is wrong?" A voice said from the side of him.

The red head looked over to see his albino friend, Near. He was holding his robot in his right hand and a bag slung over his shoulder. Matt forced a smile "Nothing Near, nothing at all."

~0

Okay soooo I was thinking…

Should I make Near a demon also?

Well you know the drill review review!

Thank you for reading! More progress in next chappie. Things may heat up!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Lulzie I don't own the DN characters! What are you people talking about?

~0

A baby cried its heart out in front of a small hut. This baby was nor ordinary baby though. This baby was birthed by a human. His father, a powerful demon from the fiery pits of hell fell in love with his mother and here he was born. The small fragile demon cried until a woman with short black hair opened the door and peeked her head outside the window. She looked around and then looked down at the little bundle. The woman awed at the baby and picked him up. She was intrigued by the babies yellow hair and what seemed like jagged teeth.

The woman pulled the baby close and took him inside to the warmth. Going into the kitchen she poured milk into a kettle and sat it above the fire to wait for it to warm up. The baby stopped its crying and looked up at her. The woman noticed a chain around the bundles neck and lifted it up a little to read it. _Mello, my one and only joy._ "Mello? What an unusual name." The woman took the baby into the room and placed him on the center of the bed and went to go fill up a bottle with the warm milk.

"Momma! There is a baby in here on the bed!" her child yelled from her bed room.

"I know Sano! Just sit there with him until I get the bottle ready." She giggled and filled the bottle. When she entered the room Sano was looking into the baby's face with a weird look and the baby cooed at him.

"Momma the baby has sharp teeth." Sano stated. His mom shoed him away and started to feed the baby.

~0

" Sano hey Sano!" a voiced called out to the older teen. The older teen looked back to see his younger brother running up to him.

"Hey Mello! What took you so long to catch up with me?"

"Momma didn't let me out of the house until I brushed my hair. Sano took his hand and ruffled the younger boy's hair making Mello stick his tongue out. The older teen cringed a little. Even though Mello has been living with them for the last 12 years he still cant get over the fact that the boy has oddly shaped teeth. "So are we still going to go hang in the fields with your friends today?" The blonde haired boy asked cheerfully.

"I am but you aren't." He said quickly. "Go back to the house with mom and wait until I get back."

Mello stood there mouth a gape. "But you said I could hang with you and your friends in the fields today!" He argued. "That's not fair! You always tell me I can do things with you and then you change your mind!"

"Whatever Mello now go!" Sano snapped.

Mello glared at his brother, hatred rising up. He stomped his way back towards the hut but didn't go into it. He went around to the river in back, walking through the woods to get there he mumbled and grumbled to himself about how mean his brother could be. Sometimes he wonders if he is even related to Sano and that woman. They don't have blonde hair like him nor or blue eyes.

They told him that his traits came from his father but he still couldn't believe them at all. Kneeling down close to the river bank he looked into his reflection. Something about him wasn't right and that woman was hiding it from him. For him being twelve he was on point about it too. Mello smacked at his reflection and balled his fist up. Why must he be so fucking different from every one else?

His mind started to shut down and so did his body. He didn't feel like moving or even going back to that hut. The world around him started to melt away and become black. Leaving him with only a small amount of light shining down on him, he still didn't get up.

"_Mello what's wrong?"_ The blonde looked around and tried to look for the person that was talking to him. It was a soft feminine voice that was calling out to him. _"Mello, tell mommy what is wrong."_

"Mom?" he whispered. "Where are you? I can't see you."

"_But I can see you. Now what is troubling you?"_

"Why am I so different from everyone else? All the other kids in this village aren't like me. They don't get me at all. Also if you are my mother, why am I stuck here with that lady and her son? Why aren't I with you and Father?"

His mother chuckled softly. _"Sorry that we left you with strangers but you shall get use to them. There is something that I wish to tell you. You are a demon, my child."_

"No wouldn't I be a half demon? Aren't you human?"

"_Yes I am a human but your father's traits are a little stronger than mine."_

Mello nodded but tears came down his face. "You are dead aren't you?"

"_I am sorry that I am not here to care for you. Be strong and try to live as long as you can. Remember I am always here looking over you if you need help, help with anything at all."_

Mello felt a presence put there arms around him and then it was gone the next. There was a fluttering feeling inside him. He got to talk to his real mom and to know that he's a demon still didn't make sense to him but he shall figure it out in the long run. The world came back around him and he was still at the river.

~0

"-ello? Mello? Hey Mello!"

The blonde snapped his head up to see Matt looking down at him. Rubbing at his eyes a little he could feel left over tears. "What? Why are you yelling?"

"You fell asleep on my bed, started to talk in your sleep and then started to cry?" Matt stated. "Now come on! Do you want this date or not?"

Mello made a mental note to stuff his mouth full of chocolate before going to sleep. Now he wasn't even in the mood for the date but hey if it meant spending time with the redhead then he will do it. Hopping up off the bed he stood close to Matt. "Give me a kiss first and then we can go."

"Well we aren't going then." Matt cheered and sat down on the bed and pulled out a smoke. Mello watched the red head smoke his cig.

"Oh hell no, Mr. smoke a lot! Get off your ass!"

The demon pulled Matt up and tossed him over his shoulder. The cigarette stayed perfectly in place as the human was slung over Mello's shoulder. Matt didn't complain. After a couple of days he got used to Mello's controlling habits. The blonde tossed opened the window and hopped right out.

~0

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! Soorrrryyyyyy! Band and school work ties up time!

Well I am back on track now!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No I don't own the DN characters…if I did there would be nothing but yaoi in it.

~Matt's P.O.V.~

I was placed on Mello's motorcycle and he took off. My arms were wrapped snuggly around his middle as we weaved in and out of traffic. The wind was whipping through my ruby blood red hair. I was really pissed when my smoke disappeared.

Moving my head a little I saw the amusement park come into view. There were no cars around and the gate was still closed. Mello pulled up to the gate and hopped off. "Well don't just stand there, Matty. Come on!"

I hesitantly got off and he pushed the gate open by himself. "How did you get this place all to ourselves?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sang out to me. I rolled my eyes and walked along side of him. "Well where would you like to go first, my lovely rose?"

_Lovely rose? God can he get any cheesier? _A blush swept across my face though. I blurted out with out thinking "Tea cups." I was such a little kid for those. They made me really happy.

Mello grabbed my hand and we were off to find them. When we did we chose a dark blue one with a white flower pattern on it. I wondered how this thing was going to work since there was no one to activate the damn thing.

Mello shut the gate behind him and plopped down next to me. Giving me a quick smile he looked at the control panel for a second, more like glaring if you asked me. Just then I felt the ride start. How could I forget that demon in him?

I was going to enjoy this so I started to spin the wheel. We turned at a fast pace but not fast enough for him. Placing one hand on the wheel he turned us like mad men. I couldn't help but laugh as we spun around. Our bodies started to gravitate towards each others. The blond quickly slipped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me even closer.

I looked at him and smiled. His hand found the back of my head and pushed it forward gently as he leaned in. "I love you Matt." he said before pressing our lips together. My world was spinning out of control, in my mind and out of it. I pulled back and sighed.

The world around me was still spinning but it came to quick end. I guessed Mello stopped it. What a nice trick it was. "Where to next?" I could tell that he wasn't happy since I didn't tell him I loved him back.

"I wanted to check out the haunted house ride. I come here all the time with my friend Near but never went on it."

Mello almost snapped his neck to look at me when I said Near's name. His eyes looked crazed. "What does your friend Near look like?" he slurred out at once.

"Albino looking?" I said puzzled.

"Carries a toy robot?"

I nodded. "You know him?" Mello nodded and then stopped walking. I stopped beside him. "What's wrong babe?" Oh boy I did it now.

"Near and I go back. Like waayyyy back. Demon years back."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Near is a demon?" He nodded. "Cool! Near is awesome!" Mello glared at me. I didn't want him to feel offended or anything. "Aww don't worry Mel-chan! You're more than awesome!" I chuckled.

"Yeah…right."

~0

We got to the haunted house ride and hopped into the first cart. Mello did another trick this time by closing his eyes and blew out some air. Just then the ride came alive with spooky noises and evil laughs. Shrills from zombies or skeletons that poked out from the sides echoed through the entire thing.

Mello just sat there as I jumped from being scared by this or that. Just before the we got to the end the ride stopped completely. "C-come o-on Mello. D-don't do that."

"It wasn't me." he growled out. "Some other demon is here also." Bending the bar that kept us secure in the cart he guided me out. "Don't scream okay." I nodded. Wow I still can't believe that I am scared of the dark.

Mello came to a sudden stop. My chest was on the taller male's back. I didn't think when I wrapped my arms his waist. Just then someone or something lifted up my hair and licked my neck. I was about to let out a piercing scream but the demon put his hand over my mouth and ripped me away from Mello.

~Mello's P.O.V.~

I felt Matt's arms around me one second and then they were gone the next. I couldn't fucking believe that there was another demon around. They don't like me at all let alone want to mess with me and my date. I turned around to glare at the figure trying to walk off with my red head.

"Uh, fucker what are you doing?"

He stopped and looked at me. I remember who this one was. He looked just like my mentor or should I say master, L. He was looking at me with his apple red eyes and smiled. " Care to share yellow Mello?"

I growled and ran up to him, wrapped my hand around his neck and lifted him up off the ground. He dropped Matt to the ground, who was draped across the ground stunned. "Touch him again and I shall kill you."

"No you wont!" The older demon teased.

I squeezed a little tighter causing him to choke and squirm in my grip. My free hand reached out and was about to rip off his jaw if I didn't feel a hand place itself around my ankle. "You're a waste of my time." And I threw him against the wall.

I went to pick up Matt and headed out. I walked with him in my arms until we reached a far way bench. "You okay?"

~Regular P.O.V.~

Matt just stared at Mello. He let the silence wrap around them. "If that ever happens to me again, I shall kill you." He said out of the blue.

"Sir yes sir." Mello answered playfully.

The red head rested his head on Mello's shoulder and sighed. "This date went well." he spat sarcastically. The blonde chuckled. "Shut up, and for the record I decided that we could work something out about this dating thing."

~0

OKAY! Date is over and Matt might go out with Mello? Hmmmm shall find out laters!

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peeps hey!

Oh people this is just an author thingy…whatever….

Well I don't really know where im going with this story….so I might end this….

If I do choose to end this story don't kill me or hate me….sorry….

No one made me stop or anything….its just I keep hitting writers block…..

Well….if you guys have any thing to add…..please tell me!

All you guy's comments are appreciated!

-Ur-My-Danna


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We know this already…..

Well I am back but…don't know if this will be a good one..

This is just a filler chapter until I can get my head back in the game….sorry if this sucks….at the end yell at me and give me some encouragement…

~0

Mello laid Matt down on the bed. He was out like a light from the date that they had. The red head really didn't want to sleep cause he thought that Mello would leave him. (How girly of him? ^_^) Mello sat on the edge of the bed watching him sleep. He hoped that the boy would say yes to going out with him. If he didn't he would feel crushed but he wouldn't give up just yet.

Moving his hand he gently brushed some of Matt's bangs to the side to see his face better. He was glad that the boy wasn't wearing his goggles. Oh how he hated those goggles for hiding his eyes away from him. A sudden urge to pry open one of the red head's eyes came over Mello but he didn't. He did not want a pissed off red head yelling at him.

Mello was getting bored and he had eaten his last chocolate bar a while ago. Getting up he went to the door and opened it quietly. He didn't care that Matt's dad might be down the stairs. He'll shut him up some how. Slowly making his way down the stairs he went into the kitchen. It was such a plain kitchen. Dishes were piled in the sink and it smelled like the trash hasn't been taking out in weeks. His face scrunched up and started to have a look around in the cupboards. They had to have chocolate some where in this damn place. He was starting to get pissed since there wasn't any around so he took it upon himself to go into the fridge. There wasn't shit in there either. He wondered how the hell Matt survived in this place at all.

Now that he looked at the horrible kitchen he was wondering what the rest of the house looked like. Peeking into the living room he seen a drunk passed out man with black hair sprawled out on the sofa. Mello let his eyes adjust to the dark lighting and gawked at the mess in the living room. Okay this place was so not good for Matt to live in. He couldn't believe that he didn't see this the first couple of times he was over. Matt's room was clean as a whistle even though he has games all over the damn place.

The demon walked into the room and starting to pick things up with out waking Matt's father. He didn't like this man for some odd reason and he is going to find out why. Going back into the kitchen he found a semi-used broom and started to clean up. He was careful to stay very quiet while doing all of this. Looking back at the kitchen he fought with himself with whether or not he should clean the dishes. Sighing heavily he did quickly and made his way back up to Matt.

He was going to have a talk with him to see if he wanted to stay at his place for a while. This house was disgusting, even though he just cleaned it, and its not good for a growing boys health. The funk was a killer to Mello's nose. Once he was back in his young lovers room the boy started to stir softly.

Mello ran over to the bed and gently but in a hurried fashion placed himself on top of him. "hmm..get off Mello…NOW!" The red head blurted out.

" No, I need to ask you a question."

Matt opened up one eye and cocked an eyebrow. "What the fuck is it?" Waiting for Mello to answer he stretched, arcing his back a little. He felt hands grab his sides to keep him in that position. Then they lifted him up so he was face to face with Mello.

"Why the fuck is your house so freaking dirty?"

"I don't clean and neither does my broke down father."

"Why is that?" Mello reached his hand forward to play with Matt's hair.

The human pushed the hand away. " why the hell are you asking me questions? I just woke up."

The demon scooted back a little to get away from the angry red head. Looking down at the floor he started to twiddle with his fingers. " I was wondering if you would like to stay at my place for a while?"

"What?"

The older of the two shook his head. "My place? Do you wanna stay?"

Matt couldn't believe he was hearing this. He still didn't even decide if he wanted to go out with the demon blonde. Taking a palm and rubbing his eye he yawned. "Let me think on that."

"Okay." Mello smiled softly.

Matt got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back in Mello was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. "So what do you want to do today Mels?"

"Um its like three in the fucking morning Matt. What the fuck are we going to do at three in the morning?"

"Right. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing."

Matt looked at Mello and shook his head. Turning off the light he made his way back over to the bed. The older blonde pulled the covers back for him to get in but Matt had something different in mind. He made Mello lay back down so he could lay in between his legs. "Don't say a damn word." With that he laid his head down on the rising and falling chest and went back to sleep.

~0

Matt awoke to a loud beeping sound. He tried to turn his head and ignore it but it was like the alarm got louder. Mumbling he started swatting in the direction of the alarm. When he found it he slammed his hand down and shoved it off the side table.

A chuckle found his ears. "Wow how would you feel if you were in the alarm's position?"

"Shut..up." Matt yawned and opened up his eyes. He just remembered that he had homework to do and that he was in between a pair of soft legs. Wiggling his hips a little he got comfortable again. "Me don't wanna go to school today."

"Please do not do that again."

Matt looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"That hip thing and you are going to school so get up and get dressed. I'll walk you." Mello started to nudge the red head softly to get him going.

"No damn you Mello! I don't wanna go!" Matt clung to the demon and snuggled into him.

"No go to school. When you come home I'm going to be here."

Matt sighed heavily and rolled off of him. He really didn't want to go to school, he just wasn't feeling it lately. He got ready and headed down the stairs head off and start his day.

~0

Ughhhhhh….okay this chapter was like my thoughts only…I need more inspiration! R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We all know already…

Well this is a late and short update!

~0

Matt's P.O.V.

I was highly upset about Mello sending me to school. I did not want to go at all, I was so comfortable snuggling up against him in my warm bed. My mood wasn't the happiest of all things in the day either. When I couldn't get my locker open on the first try I punched the hell out of it causing some people to look at me.

Once I finally got it open I sighed irritably and snatched everything I needed for the first few periods out of it. When I slammed the locker shut, Near was standing right there, toy robot in hand. "Hey Matt." he said. "How was your weekend?"

Shifting the bag on my back I answered with a shrug. I started to calm down a little. "It was okay I guess. Me and Mello spent the whole weekend together." Near nodded and started to do that curl thing with his hair. Just then I remembered what Mello told me about him. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

The albino boy glanced up to me. "Shoot for the stars kid." I took that as a yes.

"Are you a demon?" I had to make sure that Mello wasn't lying to me. It doesn't mean I don't trust him but I just had to hear it for myself.

Near looked like he was punched in the gut but then he started to shake his head and laughed evilly. Snapping his fingers, the scenery around us changed and we ended up in a very fancy living room. I was seated on a sofa while Near was sitting in front of me with a pile of toys at his side.

"So let me guess? Mello was the one who told you about me?"

"Yeah when we were on ou- I mean when we were hanging out on Saturday." I didn't feel comfortable telling him that we went on date.

"Me and Mello do go a long way back. I mean a long way." The albino demon picked up a finger puppet that looked just like Mello in a way. Another finger puppet that looked like him came into view and he held it up to the Mello one. "We had the same mentor growing up a naïve little half breeds." "We always competed with each other to see who our mentor would choose. In the end, he chose a stupid human by the name of Light." There was so much venom in Nears voice that it made me flinch back a little.

"Can I know the name of your mentor?" I asked politely. "I mean if you don't mind?"

Near tossed the finger puppets and shrugged. "I don't care. His name is L."

I sighed and was happy that he didn't snap out on me and go demonoid on me or something. It was unbearably silent for a couple of minutes and I started to get fidgety. "Um are we going to get back to school?"

"I don't have to go back to school…I already graduated but I can send you back if you want to go?"

Near knows that I have a habit of just ditching school whenever I had the chance but I couldn't just go back to my house. " Well Mello wants me in school so I'll just go back."

My demon friend held up his fingers to snap them and send me back but he just held them up there. "Oh and another thing Matt." I looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you. I don't want you to be with that loser of a demon." he smiled at me. "I think you should break up with him and be with me.

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say to that. How did he even know that we were together in the first place? _No wait! We aren't even together yet!_ Looking away from him a blush formed. I couldn't not believe this. I heard his finger's snap and I was sitting in my chemistry class. No one even noticed that I was gone.

~0

Normal P.O.V.

Matt was so happy to be going home at the moment. He couldn't wait to see Mello. (Can we all say matt's in love with him?) When he neared his house he could hear two people arguing. It sounded like his Dad and Mello. Hurrying to the door he opened it up to see Mello and his Dad glaring at each other.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The red head looked directly at Mello. He couldn't believe that he was wandering around the house.

"Who the hell is this Matt?" his dad started to yell at him. "He says that he's your lover! Is this shit fucking true?"

"Yeah it is so what?" I folded my arms. "Gotta damn problem with that?"

His so called father ran up to him and slapped him in the face. The first time in years, the man had hit him in that area. Matt fell to the ground, not because of the hit but because of the shock. He heard Mello start yelling at the man then shoved him off.

"Get out of my house! Now!" the man started to throw glass and other things he could get his hands on. "OUT NOW! I will not have some homo living under my roof! I just cant have it!"

Matt stood up and ran into his room, Mello in toe. When they reached the room Mello stood behind the redhead. "Matt I am so sorry."

"Don't even worry about it. I'm staying with you. I made up my mind." Grabbing a bag he tossed some clothes in there and his Psp.

Yeah this is stupid at the moment….give it some time! Well until next time..review please!


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed as we walked up to Mello's house. It wasn't even a house it was a freaking mansion. My eye did some sort of twitch thing when we entered the house and all these maids came running up to Mello.

"Master Mello! You're back, what took you so long?" One of the maids with purple hair asked. She was pouting and latched onto Mello's side making all the other maids join in while whining.

"I had to take care of some business." He smirked. "Sorry if I caused you guys to worry." Turning to me and held out his hand that wasn't occupied. "This is my lover Matt. He will be staying with us." I scoffed at the word 'lover'.

The girls turn towards me and started to giggle. One came over and took my bag. "so where should we put his things? In a guest room or in your room?"

He looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. "My room it is then." They all blushed but headed back to work and left us alone. "So would you like a tour?"

When I didn't answer him, Mello glared at me but pulled me close, my body pressed against his closely. I looked up at him and he leaned down for a kiss. When I turned my head away from him but looked at him he had a look of confusion on his plastered on his face.

"No. I just want to be left alone for a little bit." I growled out showing that I was not in the mood. What happened with my father earlier made me so emotional. I needed to just sit in the dark and think. It really shook me up and left me pissed at him for even confronting my so called father about such things about us.

Mello sighed heavily and tightened the hold he had on me. "Okay but don't close me out okay?" The blonde kissed my forehead and let go of me. "Go head and find anywhere to be alone at. I'll let the maids know not to bother you okay?"

I started to walk away then looked back at Mello. His looked so miserable standing there with his arms at his side and head turned to the side. He deserved to be ignored for a little bit.

My feet lead me up the stairs and started to wander around the many hallways. I was glad I grabbed my psp out of my bag before the maid took it. There was a stand with a plant sitting on top of it in one of the hallways. It was tall enough for me to climb under and play for a bit. As soon as I turned on the game tears fell down and found a new home on the screen.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Matt climbed from under the table and stretched. He had to be under there for at least a couple of hours. His game had died on him while he was bawling his eyes out. Heading back down stairs he ran into some maids.

"Oh Matt-sama! Good timing, Mello-sama is looking for you!" one of them sang out. Grabbing his hand she pulled him in the direction of the owner of the mansion. "Look I found him! I found him!"

She let go of the red head's hand and scampered away leaving Mello and Matt alone. The demon was leaning against a wall with a piece of chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth. There was a look on his face that made Matt shiver with delight. He started to forget all about his father kicking him out. He even forgot that the reason he got kicked out was because of this demon. None of that mattered anymore. He just wanted to me held close to Mello and for him to love him.

He walked up slowly to Mello and latched his mouth onto the other end of the chocolate and bit down. Chewing slowly he swallowed watching Mello the whole time. "mmm delicious." he said afterwards.

Mello shot a hand towards Matt and pulled him into a kiss. A tongue slowly licked its way across the smaller male's bottom lip asking for access to what waited inside. When he opened a tongue darted into the moist cavern and started to explore. Matt slid his moist organ alongside of Mello's and moaned softly.

The older male pulled back and teeth grazed across his tongue. "Where is my Matt and what have you done with him?" His hands slid down to the small of the other's back. Loving arms wrap around Mello's torso and squeezed.

Matt smirked. "Well I'm right here."

Mello's hands drifted lower beneath Matt's waistline. Matt let of a small moan of passion, making his lover grin. Mello quickly slipped his agile hands into Matt's loose, black silk boxers and grabbed his sculpted butt. The smaller man looked up into the seme's eyes and saw nothing but love.

All of the sudden, Matt slipped his small hands underneath the blonde's shirt to feel the larger man's perfect abs. All of the sudden both of their shirts were on the ground and Mello was atop of his uke. There was little space on the couch, but it worked perfectly according Mello.

Mello slowly kissed his way down his lover's smooth chest, slowing slightly to undo Matt's belt. Matt's silk boxers were already tented and a slight stain was beginning to form at the tip. Mello slowly uncovered the beautiful erection. The head pulsed slightly Mello grabbed it.

Matt scrunched his face up in pleasure and let out a deep moan as Mello took the large head into his mouth. Mello swirled his tongue around the head, making Matt buck his hips up. Mello, deciding it was the best time, inserted his middle finger into the ecstasy –filled man's puckered hole.

Matt's eyes shot open. He screamed, "NO!" and scrambled away from Mello.

"What?" asked a very shocked Mello.

"Just… no…. no.." Tears began to gather in Matt's eyes and he curled up in a ball. His shallow breaths could be heard across the room, and his eyes were wide with fear.

The maid with purple hair, Star, shuffled into the room, screamed, and ran out. Mello quickly followed her out, making sure that another maid kept an eye on Matt.

"Another of your boyfriends freaks out?" Star said with a grimace.

"This one's…different. I can't way how, but he's special."

"That's what you always say. I'll grab a blanket and start the bath" she said humbly.

~0

Huh? I felt that this was a little rushed…well….please tell me what you think….

Oh Matt…..I feel so sorry for you….

Well for this chappie I give thanks to Kinaru17 for helping out with it…THANKS!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: we all know already…..

Matt got put in a guess room since he had a mental break down on Mello. It looked like he didn't get over the fact that he got kicked out of his home yet. The room was kind of gloomy looking. The walls were painted a light grayish color with a black boarder around the top and bottom of them. There was one huge window in the room covered by a black curtain that hung until it almost touched the floor. The furniture in the room was either gray or black depending what it was. The bed had black silky sheets that covered Matt's body from the waist down.

He was about to get up to see Mello until he remembered that the demon was the reason why he got kicked out of his home. Rolling his eyes he looked over to the side table to see his cigarettes. Groaning as he sat up and snatch them from the table and plopped back down. Lighting one up he inhaled and blew the smoke out softly. His head started to hurt and he couldn't stand it.

Matt wanted to leave. He didn't want to be in the same house, mansion or room with the older man. His dad was the only relative that he had left and even though they weren't on good terms he still loved him. Even if that 'love' was hate. Taking the last few drags of his cig he put it out in a ashtray and slowly got up. Matt didnt want Mello to know right away that he wasn't in the room so he turned the pillows vertical and put the blanket around them. Grabbing his vest and goggles he went to the door and opened it slowly. Peeking out he noticed that there was no one around so he took off down the hallway. He had to walk softly down the stairs so he wouldnt alarm any of the maids in the kitchen. The red head almost let out a sigh of relief when he reached the front door but he held it in until he was on the other side. It was kind of chilly since it was early in the morning.

The next part was leaving the mansion grounds for good. Running to the gates he pushed them open in a hurry and ran down the street out of sight. Little did he know a certain maid watched him the whole entire time. Matt didn't know where to go at first. He wanted to see his dad and clear all of this mess up but he didnt want to take the chance of his father trying to kill him the moment he sees him.

Taking this as a chance he went to see the only person that would be happy to see him. Near.

He knew where the Albino demon lived at and it didnt take him long to get there. When he reached to door he knocked on it and waited for a answer. "Who is it?" he heard Near call out.

"Its Matt, Near."

The door flung open to show Near in nothing but his pajama bottoms. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I dont want to be near him at the moment. Is it okay if i stay with you for the day?"

Near moved aside to let him in. "Sure, come make yourself at home." The red head walked in slowly. He hasnt been to the white haired boy's house. Near led him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. "What wrong?"

"He got me kicked out of my own house." Matt answered. Near made a face that was to say 'I told you so.' But he ignored it and laid his head back. "So what do you want to do today?" Anything was good. As long as it kept his mind off of Mello.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Mello snapped his eyes open and shift them quickly towards his bedroom door. There was a little voice in the back of his head nagging him to go check on his red head. Kicking off the blankets he sighed heavily and walked out of the room. The air in the hallway was cold on Mello's bare skin, making him move faster to the gamer's door. When he knocked on the door it opened a little. "Matt? Is it okay if i come in?" he asked softly.

After a few moments of silence he pushed the door fully open and went inside. "Matt?"

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he seen a 'body' in the bed. Walking over to it he bed he called out to the red head again. Pulling the blanket back he only seen white fluffy pillows. His emotions started to go wild and he growled a little. "He left about a half and hour ago Mello-sama." Star said cooly. "If im correct he probably went to go see Near.

Alrighty...sorry for taking so long to update and what not...this sucks horribly...

well ya know what to do Review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: we know we know….**

This chapter is actually going to be broken into two parts...enjoy (^_^)!

Mello stared out a window, nothing outside of it was peeking his interest at all. He was just pissed off that his red head left so suddenly. He didn't even have the time to explain himself and say sorry to him. The demon started to glare at his reflection. He wanted to go get Matt and drag him back to the mansion but he will not step foot into the albino's house. Even if he was paid in chocolate bars. Star, the maid that informed Mello about Matt's disappearance, was standing near the door with a bored look on her face. Her hands were folded in front of her and she waited until she was given an order. "He must still be mad at me for getting him kicked out of his house. I don't see fucking why! Him and his father weren't even on good terms anyway!" Mello hollard at the top of his lungs.

Star didn't flinch at her master's behavior. She was so used to it, almost like she'd grown immune to it. "Suck it up and go see him Mello. That is the only way that he is ever going to forgive you. Or you could just wait until tomorrow. He might just need some time to cool off."

Mello almost gave himself whip lash as he turned around to look at her. " I didn't ask you for your opinion Star!" he snapped. "Know your place." He could feel his anger sore through the roof. Pacing back and forth he started to mumble to himself. Rolling her eyes she exited the room quietly, leaving her master to wallow in his own anger.

* * *

Near and Matt were sitting in the living room watching tv silently. All that was heard from the two was the munching on chips that they were snacking on. Near was fully dressed, not in his usual attire of all white. He was dressed in a black shirt with dark grey sweat pants. He gave Matt clothes to change into also. Even though Near has already told him his feelings, Matt was comfortable around him. He was even fine with the fact that he was a demon in disguise. "I think we should go shopping for toys today Matt-chan." Near puffed out.

Matt finished chewing the chip before answering. "Sure, but i don't have any money."

"I got you don't worry." Near turned to Matt and placed his fingers under his chin. "Matt, i would get anything for you. I love you and you know that." Matt glared at Near and pushed his hand away.

"Right right. What the hell is up with you demons and wanting me?" Matt questioned. "There is nothing special about me."

Near chuckled and shuffled his way up the stairs to grab some things before they left. Leaving Matt to think about what he was going to do. Near told him that he could stay as long as he needed too but he doesn't want to deal with the albino's advances. He knew for damn sure that Mello was going to be pissed with him, probably not wanting to take him back. Snatching up one of the couch pillows he screamed into and fell dramatically onto the couch. "Why me?" the pillow muffled it a bit.

Matt's emotions were running rampant. He was just starting to like Mello and wanted to stay with him but then again he hated the demon for getting him kicked out of his own house. His body was limp against the couch and he let his arm hang over the side. "What happened to you? Did you die?" Near laughed out.

"Yes I did."

* * *

Mello was eating chocolate and thinking about Matt. He was wondering what he was doing with Near. That thought just turned horrible. Images of Near just mounting Matt sent him to the edge of insanity. Shaking his head of the nasty thoughts and images he got him self ready, he was going to go get his red head back whether the gamer liked it or not. Once he was ready he left the mansion on his motorcycle. When he neared his enemies home he slowed down cause he seen the two walking the opposite direction down the street.

Pulling his bike over to the side he hid it in a bush. The blonde decided that he was going to spy on these two. He kept a good enough distance between them and ducked behind anything if they stopped to look into a store window. Even though he didn't see anything suspicious he still had to make sure.

* * *

Near took Matt into a video game store so he could pick out whatever he wanted. The red head objected at first but then caved in once he seen a new Mario game on the shelf. He was like a little kid in a candy store picking out games that looked interesting. "OMG i don't know! I heard this one had bad ratings!" Matt squealed. Turning to Near wide eyed he asked him if he should get it.

"Whatever you want." Near smiled. A familiar smell met his nose and he turned towards the door to see a glimpse of Mello spying on them. Pulling out a credit card he handed it to Matt and told him the pin number to it. He reminded the red head again that he could get whatever he wanted and he would be right back. Exiting the store he walked over to where his rival was hiding at. "Mello what the hell are you doing?"

"No Near! What the hell are you doing with MY Matt!"

Near laughed evilly. "Your Matt? Who was the one who scared the poor boy away?" Near placed his face closer to Mello's. "You do not own that human at all Mello!" the white hair demon hissed.

Hatred for each other seeped out of every pore in their demonic bodies. Mello was about to punch Near in the face until Matt's voice rang out for the albino. "Well looks like i'll be having fun with him for the day." He chuckled out, leaving Mello behind to hide.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Matt questioned. He had to bags of games in his one hand and Near's credit card in the other.

"Something caught my eye and i went to go see what it was." Near noticed that Mello was still following them. "So aren't you glad that I'm not like Mello and took you shopping for video games?"

Matt looked away from him and felt his heart ache. He missed the blonde actually. Deciding not to let it get to him, he agreed with him. "Yeah now i have more games to play when im bored." Now he had a sudden urge to just run down the street and back to Mello's mansion.

* * *

Well this wasnt according to plan...sorry that this chapter sucks

u know what to do Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Does not own Death note characters….

* * *

Matt was sitting on floor playing his PlayStation portable in front of Near's fire place. The shadow of the fire danced around his face, almost giving him a mask that shifted. The game that he was playing was an RPG. It was really crappy but he didn't mind at all. The main character had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, almost like a certain some one that he was kind of missing at the moment. He was at the part when he had to name the character, Matt stared at the screen for a bit then clicked on the letters m.e.l.l.o. A small smile graced his lips until it turned into a frown.

He spent his whole day way from the demon and he was starting to miss him. He started to feel really bad for running away from him after he has been so graceful enough to let him stay at his mansion. Letting a sigh escape he went to go find Near. The albino kid was nowhere in sight, ever since they came back from shopping. Heading to the stairs he looked up and into the darkness. "I don't want to, but i have too." Climbing the stairs, which felt like an eternity, he looked around trying to figure out which door was Nears.

He was about to call out to him but he decided to just knock on the first door he chooses. Walking down the hallway he came to a door that had carvings in it. The border on it was like fire from hell itself. It went from top to bottom of the door. On it was little hieroglyphics of three kids, but there was something wrong with them. They all had deep black piercing eyes. Looking closer Matt could see that the first two children looked very much like Near and Mello. The last one stunned him. It looked just like him. Lifting up to rub at his eyes he glanced back down to make sure he was looking at it right.

Behind the three was some one else. A small smirk played on his demonic lips. "Okay i must be fucking dreaming this shit." He sighed and walked away from the door and back down the stairs go get his stuff. To hell about telling Near that he was leaving.

* * *

Mello was walking into the kitchen when Star stopped him and pointed toward the door. "He's coming up the drive way." Mello went to the door and opened it up just in time to see Matt standing there with a weird look on his face.

"Hey." The red head said with a cigarette between his lips. Taking it out of his mouth he flicked it. "Are you mad at me?" He glared from under his goggles.

Mello shook his head no. "I was mad at you earlier. Then I slowly started to forget it."

Matt shifted, signalling that he was uncomfortable. "Is it still okay if i stayed with you?"

"Only if you promise not to run away again."

"Promise." Matt smirked.

Mello moved to the side letting him in. The blonde demon noticed the bags that he was carrying in his hands. "What did you get?"

Matt held up the bags a little. "These? Near brought them for me." he sighed. "He said that he loved me and would get anything for me."

Mello sneered at the fact that Near liked his Matt. (okay, i find it so funny that Mello is like 'his matt') "Well whats in the bags?" He was curious to see what he brought for the human.

"Games." Matt huffed out.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch, close to each other. Matt had an overwhelming urge to just kiss Mello. So he did. Leaning over he placed his lips on the blonde's. It was a short and quick kiss that startled him. Matt smiled up at him. "Sorry." Shaking his head Mello grabbed his chin and pulled him back up into a kiss. Their mouths started to move against each others slowly. Mello licked and nibbled at Matt's bottom lip asking if he could enter the uke's mouth. Matt opened up and let the other male's tongue glide in and meet his own. The demon explored every inch of Matt's mouth, making sure he got everycorner of the moist cavern.

They went on with each other having a very heated and passionate make out session. A couple of maids walked in on them once, blushing madly the ran out of the room in a hurry. Once they were finished Matt's hair was a mess and his face was tinted red. Both of their breathing was erratic. "What came over you?" Mello asked.

"Urge...followed it." the red head gasped.

"You should do that more often."

"Alrighty."

Matt moved onto the floor on his knees in front of Mello. His hands went straight for the blonde's zipper and he pulled out the erect penis. He squeezed a little at the base causing the demon to moan. "Wow Mello you are huge!" the red head gasped out.

"Th-thanks?" he questioned while trying to hold back another moan.

Matt started to rub on Mello's erection giving a squeeze here and there and fingering the slit. "M-Matt I want you to suck on it." he begged making the red head smile up at him. leaning in he stalled for a bit, ghosting his warm breath over the tip of the blonde's dick. He had never done this before but he knew he could go off of instinct. Mello groaned and pushed his head down softly urging him to continue. Sticking out his tongue he licked from the base to the top in one swift movement. It tasted a little funny but he continued anyway. Engulfing it slowly he hummed sending shivers down Mello's spine. "Ohhhh, Matt ugh..." His finger's found their way into Matt's mop of red hair and made a vice grip on it.

The gamer moaned and started to bob his head up and down. "oh damn..." He bucked his hips forward, slamming into Matt's inviting mouth reaching his peek. "MATT!" Mello screamed and came into the younger male's mouth. Matt swallowed the white sticky substance and grimaced a little.

"That just taste horrible." He looked up at the flushed demon. His eyes were closed and his chest was moving up and down rapidly but slowed down a few moments later.

"Matt, that was amazing."

He blushed and looked away. "That was my first time doing it."

Mello looked surprised. "Really?" Matt nodded. He chuckled and pulled the red head into a kiss, making him hum into it. Pulling apart Matt rested his head on Mello's chest. "Well you were good for your first blow job of the year!"

"What do you mean of the year?"

"Don't think that this was your only one that you were gonna give to me."

* * *

Okayzzz so a friend of mine was reading this fanfic and said how funny it was that if Matt was part demon also but his demon side was locked away, a nice shocking twist...i think im gonna go ahead with that idea...yeah i know buzz kill and something new to put into the story...tell mehz what ya think! oh and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:…yeah not mine

* * *

**Mello's P.O.V.**

When i awoke i was in a cold sweat, I wasn't even sleeping for an hour before I had awaken. That right there just pissed me off to the fullest, I, Mello, needed my beauty sleep before i could begin the day and the tasks it held out in front of me. Sighing i recalled what had happened, i had a nightmare about the red head that was laying next to me. Matt was facing a wall in a corner, it sounded like he was crying but laughing at the same time. His bare skin was showing but he had blood coming out from cuts and bruises that he got but i don't know from where. I was a little hesitant but i called out to him. "M-matt?" He didn't answer me only his laughing/ crying got louder. "Matt?" The red head turned his head slowly towards me. His head was a little twitchy and his eyes were wide with insanity. "Mello." he smiled showing me a row of sharp teeth.

Thats when I woke up. Slowly getting up off the bed i walked over to the window and opened the heavy black curtains letting the moon light inside of the room. Opening the window I slipped out onto the ledge and sat down. The cool breeze felt good against my bare skin. I sighed heavily and looked over out into the woods, that dream had to be a sign of some sort, I was just to tired to piece it together. It kind of shook me a little to see dreamlike Matt in a state like that. I gaze out into the trees until i felt my eye lids get heavy. I didn't have the will to go back into the room so i laid down and closed my eyes. Letting nature's noise rock me gently to sleep.

* * *

**Matt's P.O.v.**

There was a cold breeze that was beginning to get on my nerves. Groping for the blanket I grumbled and pulled them up over my head. There was something missing since i could do all that without telling Mello to move his ass. I noticed that the blonde demon wasn't in the bed but it didnt bother me much, so i slowly drifted back to sleep. It wasn't long before i was up again. That stupid breeze from the open window across the room was pissing me off. "Come the hell on." I grumbled and rolled out of the bed with the comforter wrapped around me. The sunlight that was flowing through the window blinded me some what.

When i got to the window i squinted a little and lifted my arms up to push the window pane down but a foot from an unknown body was just hanging around. "What the hell?" Sticking my head out the window i could see that the foot belonged to Mello, who i might add was just laying there peacefully. "Hey get the hell up from off the ledge!"

He mumbled something and turned his head away from me. "Dude get the hell from off the ledge before you die!" I glared at his sleeping body and groaned when he just rolled over. Leaning out of the window I took my hand and smacked his shoulder. When he didn't acknowledge me that time i pinched him and he groaned.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

"Get in the freaking house you wanna be bum."

Moving so he could climb back in, he stumbled in because he was still trying to get his barrings straight and went straight to the bed. "Just give me another hour okay?" I nodded and shut the window as he settled himself in bed. I waited a couple of seconds before leaving the room.

I didnt want to go back to sleep so I left the room all together and went down stairs. There were maids wandering around with blank looks on their faces while doing their daily chores. I wonder if they all know that Mello is a demon. Probably that Star woman is the only one that knows since she is near in twenty four seven. I have my suspicions about her too. I wonder if she was a demon also. Wandering into the kitchen there was a butler, who I've never seen before, making breakfast.

"Oh, you are surely up early." He was an elderly man that just looked peaceful, mind, body, and soul. "Is Mello up?"

Mello? what no _-sama _at the end of his name? I cocked a eyebrow and shifted. "May i ask who you are sir?" Yes i know. I can be respectful when i want to.

"Oh silly me. My name is Watari."

* * *

Mello woke up a hour or so after Matt told him to come back into the room. Sitting up he stretched then let out a long yawn. Thats when he caught a familiar scent in his nostrils. Blue eyes turned towards the door and glared.

* * *

*shoots herself* I think im about to give up on this story...

Well R&R

also im starting a new fanfic for mattXmello Its called should I care


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:….no does not own.

* * *

**Mello's P.O.V.**

That scent was oh to familiar to me. Getting up off the bed I walked to the door and opened it a little. Then and there I was face to face with black charcoal eyes. "Hello Mello." L. It was L. What the hell is he doing here? Why is he here? What does he want? He pushed his way by me and went to go sit on the bed, well crouch on it. I just stared dumb founded at him the whole time. "Well, aren't you going to say 'Hi' or 'Hello' or 'How are you doing?'"

"What are you doing here?" that was about the only thing I could get out at the moment.

L took his hand and patted the spot beside him. My legs moved with out me thinking and I sat down. "I just wanted to see how my favorite boy was."

I turned my head away from him. "I'm not your favorite. You know damn well that Near is." He chuckled. I felt fingers grab onto my chin and pull softly so that I would face him. His dark eyes peered into mine. I was stuck, unable to look away from him. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. That snapped me out of the trance and I shoved him back. "What the hell was that for!" I screamed.

L smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said casually. I was about to cock my fist back to punch him until he started to talk again. "Anyway, I am here to see if you and your human-"

"Matt." I interrupted him.

"If you and _Matt_ would like to have dinner this evening with me and Light."

I knew I didn't even have a say in this, cause if I said no he would just pester me about it. Sighing I nodded my head. "Sure, whatever." I stood and headed for the dresser to throw on a shirt. As I lifted the shirt over my head I felt two cold hands touch wrap around me. L's head was resting on my shoulder.

"Dinner is at eight." He whispered in my ear. I grunted with disgust and shook my head a little. He chuckled and kissed my ear. "See ya." I growled at the action he made. Turning around wanting to yell at him, I noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

The red head was sitting at the dinning room table stuffing his face with pancakes in the shape of mushrooms. He seemed so happy to be doing so. I took a good look at him. His red hair was messy and he was in over sized sweat pants with a black shirt. Then I started to remember the dream I had about him. Walking behind him I slipped my arms around his neck. "Good morning." I cooed out.

"Mrring." He tried to say. He chewed a little then swallowed. "So who was that old guy? He seemed very nice."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Who Watari?" He nodded. "He's my mentor's keeper."

"L?" I nodded. "Was he here?"

"Yeah and we have a dinner date around eight."

The red head looked at me confused. "We? What do you mean we?" He seemed a little pissed for some odd reason.

"L wants to meet you, I guess."

"Okay?" He got up to take his plate into the kitchen. I followed him and trapped him between me and the sink. The red head gasped as I started to kiss on his neck. "M-mello." Letting up a little I turned him around to face me but pinned him again. Going back to his neck I gave it one good lick.

"You taste good Matt."I breathed on his neck causing him to shiver. His hands pushed weakly against me then he gave up. Looking up at him, he had a slight blush tinting his cheeks. _How cute!_ Placing my lips on his own slightly parted ones I could feel a shiver of delight come from off him. I hummed into the kiss causing him to open his mouth all the way, deepening the kiss even further. Our two wet muscles slid against each others slowly. The taste of syrup and pancakes welcomed me. My teeth softly clamped down onto his tongue, as he pulled back he moaned.

I let him catch his breath for a second then went right back in. He squeaked a little when my tongue went back in his mouth. He snaked his arms around my neck pulling me closer. Moving from inside his mouth I went to go lick and nibble at his bottom lip. My left hand rubbed at his side as the right one went down to play at the rim of his sweats. Matt lifted up his left leg to wrap it around my waist. Moving my hand I held that leg up, helping him balance so he could hop up and sit on the edge of the sink. Our lips stayed connected the whole time.

We pulled apart again panting. Matt looked down between us at his grown arousal sighing heavily. "Want me to get rid of it?" I asked him. He looked away from me blushing but I already slipped my hand into his pants. "ngh.." He moaned when I pulled his member out. Pumping him slowly I watched as his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. His hands went to grip at my hair as I went a little faster. "Oh..Mello.." he moaned as I squeezed the base of his cock. Matt started to thrust into my hand to get better friction for himself. It was a pretty sight to me. His eyes fluttering open from time to time as a little drool came out from the side of his lips. Taking my tongue I licked it up, letting off a seductive moan. That sent him tumbling off the edge, coming into my hand, while some got onto the floor.

Tucking the limp member back inside the sweats I helped him off the edge. Looking around I grabbed a rag and wiped off his seed that got on the floor. When we turned around we were faced with Star and the rest of the maid population that worked in the mansion. "M-master?" Star tried to get out. I chuckled while I pushed passed them pulling Matt along.

* * *

O.O randomness! Okay... well...R&R? That was so totally random...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Does not own! (T-T) so sad...

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I was laying on the bed, watching the blonde haired demon brush his hair. He took the brush to his hair about a hundred times on both sides of his head, and a hand smoothed out the places that were just brushed moments ago. Then, to make matters even worse, he flipped his hair over and started to brush it _AGAIN_.

At this moment I swore that he loved his hair more than me. I rolled over so that I was laying on my stomach and let out a dramatic sigh.

Mello was in the process of getting ready for the dinner date that we have with his mentor, L. I didn't want to go so I was procrastinating on getting ready.

Mello looked down at me and glared. "Go get ready."

I rolled my eyes and just continued laying there. He was not going to make me move with that attitude. That's what I told myself so I didn't have to get up.

Mello walked over to the walk-in closet in his room and disappeared for about five to seven minutes. He was moving shirts around and cursing if the outfit didn't go together. I guessed that the outfit was for me. Nothing in there was my style, so when he came back out, I decided on just saying no to the outfit so I could wear my jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't have my regular outfit with me since I didn't take a lot from my father's house.

My demon boyfriend came out of the closet *snicker* and tossed down two outfits for me to see. One had black pants with zippers the color of my hair. The shirt to go with the pants was just plain black. The next outfit was dressy. It had black slacks with a white button up shirt. You shall never me in that. I looked up at him and pointed to the first outfit.

"I knew you would go for that one." He said, and took the slacks and the shirt and tossed them into the corner. "You can go in there and pick out another shirt if you don't like the plain black one."

Smiling, I rolled off the bed, literally, and army crawled into the closet. There was nothing that caught my eye in the front of it so I went farther back. Stopping at the shirts I looked at the black ones. All of them either had a corny saying on it or they were just plain. I had to have spent about twenty minutes looking at shirts. All hope was almost lost until one shirt with a tag still on it caught my goggle covered eyes. Pulling it off the hanger that it was on, I held it up like it was some fragile glass. It had three big red printed letters on the front 'FTW', or, For the Win.

"If you don't hurry up Matt I'm going to destroy all of your games!" Mello shouted.

Hiw dare he put my babies on the line! I thought, but I started to panic a little. Mello means whatever he says so, I didn't take his threat for granted.

I wanted to get dressed right then and there, but I needed to take a shower first. Leaving the clothes in the closet I rushed out with a towel, stripping along the way. Mello looked like he just won a championship when he saw me do this. Coming back into the room I went straight back into the closet and got ready. When I came out of the closet *snicker* the blonde was picking at his sharp teeth. The last time I saw those killer beauties was the first day I met him.

Mello looked at me and smiled. I shivered and then he noticed why. "Sorry but you're going to have to get used to it. I'm not going to be able to change them to human teeth all the time," he stated.

I nodded and went to go look into the full length mirror. Taking the brush that my older lover was using earlier I brushed my red hair quickly. I wasn't as neat as Mello but I looked better than before. When we were finally done we headed down stairs, through the kitchen, and into the garage. Mello didn't want to take the bike so we opted to take a red camaro. It was a beauty until he told me he crashed it like three times already. My jaw dropped.

"How did you crash it three different times?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, it was in the same night actually. I was drunk and hit a tree, bush, and a wall." he chuckled. I shook my head and stared out the window.

We arrived at L's mansion about half an hour later. It was huge, maybe even bigger than Mello's. The gate opened up for us and we drove up the pathway. I started to get nervous about coming here, and something didn't sit right in my stomach about tonight. I hoped nothing would happen.

I glanced over to Mello, who was currently glaring at the mansion, hands still on the wheel, gripping it tightly. He turned off the car and hopped out and I did the same.

The door opened up to us as we came closer. "Well hello Mello and Matt."

It was Watari and he had that same grin on his face. Moving over, he let us inside the house. Mello's hand came instinctively to mine. The blonde pulled me through to the dinning room where L and some auburn haired teen was sitting.

"Mello!" L cheered out and came to give him a hug. Then he turned to me and started to inspect me closely. "You must be the human Mello is in love with."

_He really just called me 'human'? I mean I am a human but damn, doesn't he know my name?_ I inched back a little.

"For the last time L, its Matt!" Mello said, a little louder than necessary.

"Oh, I apologize then." A smile appeared upon his face. "Would you like to meet Light?"

I didn't want to be rude so I nodded yes, and the auburn haired teen walked over. "Good evening Matt."

"Good evening." I replied, and I just stood there looking at the teen. Light was dressed in jeans and a black sweater, which looked really good on him. He had a bored expression on his face but his eyes held evil. We were holding each others gaze for about another second and then tried to look away.

Light reached for my hand and held it in his. "Wanna go watch some tv? Dinner isn't going to be done until another hour from now."

It was weird having his hand touch mine. It felt so alien; well it was alien to me. I was only used to either Mello or Near touching me. Looking over at Mello I could see that he didn't like it either. "Can I go?" My answer from him was a, 'Why-are-you-asking-me?' look. Taking that as a yes I let Light drag me into the living room. The color scheme was very, shall I say, non-existent. The couches were grey, and the side tables and the table sitting in the middle were black. The flat screen that sat ontop of a grey to almost silver stand was black as well. Light led me over to the couch that was placed in the line of the tv, and went to put on a movie.

When he came back he sat down next to me; too close to me. Inching over a little, I turned my attention to the screen. The movie he had put on was Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween. I liked the original better, but continued to watch it anyway.

Five minutes into the movie, I could a feel a certain pair of eyes on me. Soon, a hand came up to touch my goggles, and I jumped a little, slightly startled.

"You should take these off. No one can see your eyes." Light told me, and I shuddered. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

"No, I'm going to keep them on. I don't really like my eyes."

**Mello's P.O.v.**

L and I sat down at the dinning room table, and our conversation was surrounding the topic of Light and Matt. L wanted my opinion on how our 'boys' would 'act' around each other. I knew Matt would probably throw a bitch fit if Light tried to touch him in any other way than showing him around the house or trying to get his attention.

"Matt doesn't like being touched, so nothing is going to happen. Actually, i dont like the fact that you are going to let this happen." I said to L.

I couldn't do anything though. It wasn't my place nor my house. L was my mentor and what he says goes, even if that means Matt is placed in the middle of everything.

I shook my head when L let out a small chuckle, and he stuffed a sugar cube in his mouth. "Would you like some chocolate, Mello?" He asked.

I nodded, and Watari placed a small dish in front of me with pieces of chocolate on it. Picking up a piece, I quickly shoved it into my mouth, and my head was starting to hurt as I thought about Matt.

I rubbed my temples as I shook my head. I just prayed that Matt pushes that boy away from him if he tries to do anything funny. If he didn't, I was so going to yell at him. I'm not going to hit him since I love him so fucking much that it hurts.

Just then I could hear a faint knock on the door; it had to be Near. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. Watari shuffled by us and left the room to answer the door. He came back a few seconds later with the albino half-demon in toe. He took his place directly across from me at the table, and our eyes locked for a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth.

"Wheres Matt?"

"Why do you care?" I growled out.

"Cause I can, you heartless bastard." he retorted.

Getting up, I slammed my hands on the table. "Wanna say that again you pale son of a bitch?"

"Now now, boys. Let's enjoy the time we are spending with each other at the moment, okay?" L muffled through a mouth full of sugar. Our eyes looked at him and I plopped back down on the chair. I wanted to see my red head at that moment.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Light moved even closer to me to the point that he was almost sitting on my thigh. He was rubbing my arm very seductively, and it was very awkward, but t wasn't working on me one bit. My body wanted to throw him off and punch him in the face but I held it back. I hadn't felt so much rage all at once except for the time Mello gave me that hickey in the morning.

Soon, things started to get even weirder, as his hand found its way onto my chest and was gliding across to pinch at one of my covered nipples. Light's free hand went to tilt my head up to give him room to suck on my neck a little. The rage that I was feeling was going away, since the sensation of the auburn teen licking at my neck made me hum in ecstasy.

His mouth found its way to my earlobe and nibbled on it. Light pulled back and smirked. "You get turned on easily."

I glared at him through my goggles. I wanted to yell at him but he was right; I do get turned on very easily. He went to kiss me but I moved. Wasn't this considered cheating since I was with Mello? Biting my lip I looked way.

"Oh come on Matt. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about making out with me." he said to me with a smirk on his face.

"Who said I was having second thoughts?" I said, while pushing him off and wipijng the saliva off my ear. I got off the couch and made my way back into the dinning room, which now had Mello, Near, and L in it. Near was the first one to look over in my direction. "Hey Near." I waved half heartedly to him and sat down next to Mello.

"Hey Matt. How are you doing?" Near asked.

"I'm okay." I replied.

Leaning over towards Mello, I placed my head onto somewhat on his shoulder. He chuckled a little and rubbed the top of my head. Near saw this happen and he glared at the blonde. Mello must've seen his glare, 'cause he kissed me also. Near had about enough and launched a fork at him but he dodged it easily.

"What the hell was that for Near?" Mello yelled.

"My hand slipped."

"Let is slip again and see what happens." Mello threateed, and pushed me off his shoulder gently, while he glared at the albino.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Near picked up a butter knife and launched it at Mello. They ended up knocking the chair over that Mello was sitting on, and Near was now on top of him trying to stab him. Mello lifted up his leg and kicked Near off, sending him back onto the other side of the table. The blonde haired demon then got up and jumped over the table, and Near recovered from the kick then positioned himself into a fighting stance.

The look in the two's eyes showed the intention of killing one another. Matt was grabbed by L and placed into the corner while the raven sat down next to him.

"You're not going to try to fucking stop them?" Matt shrieked.

L answered with a blatant "Nope. I say let them fight. They did it all the time anyways when they were younger."

Near, at that point, had Mello by the throat, and launched him into the wall, sending him through it. Matt couldn't believe that L wasn't going to stop them at all. They were totally destroying the house.

Screams from maids were heard through out the first floor of the mansion, while Matt could hear the two combatants cursing at each other and making death threats to one another.

* * *

Im giving my thanks to my new found beta MostlyxShortxStories

Well you guys know what to do! Review Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Death Note characters.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Matt looked over at L, who just sighed heavily when all the commotion stopped. He walked over to the gapping hole in the wall to see that Mello had Near pinned to the wall. His teeth were bared, and blood was trickling down the side of his face.

Near bared his teeth as well and dug his nails into Mello's wrist.

"Let go of me you twat!" Near spat, and you could see that his fingers were digging into Near's neck, his nails piercing the flesh..

"Mello get the fuck off!" The albino screamed, his breathing becoming heavy and feeling like he was going to black out at any minute. He didn't want to though, for fear of Mello killing him then and there.

Near swung his right leg to kick Mello in the stomach, but Mello caught it with his free hand, and Near shrieked at the pressure that the blonde demon was applying onto his leg. His head started to spin, and slowly darkness was starting to consume his eye sight. "G-get off..." were the only words the albino child was able to get out.

Mello had murder printed all over his face.

"Mello put Near down!" Matt shouted.

The blonde whipped his head over to look at him. "Why should I stop? He deserves to fucking die," he hissed out.

Matt choked. What could he say to make Mello stop choking the life out of the poor passed out albino demon? "Cause you love me and would do anything for me," he said smugly.

Mello looked over and glared. but then his expression soften. "Yeah, you're right." Swinging the arm he had Near pinned with, he tossed the albino like a rotten fruit and, Near crashed into a glass table.

Matt swallowed and watched Mello walk up to him. There was a slight limp in his right leg but he seemed to be moving without care. Once he got to the red head he wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Matt's. Blood dripped down into Matt's hair, disappearing with out a trace, and camouflaging well with the red tresses. Matt didn't move an inch as he let the blonde rest on him. Mello's breathing was sporadic, and he coughed every now and then.

L shuffled over to the unconscious albino and shook him. Near woke with a loud groan and sat up, white hair and natural complexion covered in blood. He looked over to the red head who was busy being held by his enemy. Growling, he wanted to get up and go after Mello again, but he was stopped by L's hand.

"You know if he loved you, he wouldn't be with Mello right now." L said.

"True, but I don't want to give up without trying though." Near replied, sighing.

L chuckled. "You tried hard enough, and he's not going to go with you."

Near looked away from his mentor. He didn't want to hear that at all. He just couldn't bare the fact that the one he truly loved was with some one else. The raven-haired man helped Near up and started to brush the pieces of broken glass away from his body.

* * *

**Near's P.O.V.**

When L helped me up and started to brush the clear crystals away from me, I couldn't help but be jealous of Mello. He had something that I wanted and for once, I'm not first at anything. My teeth bit into my bottom lip as I tried my hardest not to go and try to take Mello's head off. This is how he must feel when I always come first in whatever assignment L gives us. It hurts so fucking much. It should be me holding the wonderful red head, not that fucking thing that has the nerve to have demon blood in him.

Looking down at my hands, I could see the cuts and bruises that I got from him. The skin from the parts of my body that he hit were turning an ugly shade of black and blue. Again, I looked back over to the couple and felt tears come to my eyes. As the first tear fell I could feel all my sanity go down hill. I try my hardest to keep it in check, but it always manages to slip away from me now and again.

I walked out of the room, away from eyes that watched me. When I got into a hallway, my mouth let out an evil chuckle that scared even me. I knew what I was going to do in order to get Matt to love me. There were two ways that this could be done: one, I take him for myself and force him to love me, or two, I kill off Mello and have Matt depend solely on me. I loved option two better but maybe I could give both a try.

Letting my back hit one of the many walls, I slid down it to sit. One of my pale hands came to rest over my mouth to hold in the chuckles that we're slowly leaking out. I wanted Mello gone and Matt to be all mine. No one else's; just mine.

Then something shot me out of my state. My body started to hurt badly. It was sore all over and I think I had a broken bone some where. Pulling up the pant leg of my white jeans I noticed a bone sticking out of my skin. How did I not notice this before? I thought. My left pointer finger went to poke at the bone, and I hissed out in pain. I waited a couple of seconds, and a few moments later I took both of my hands and pressed the bone back in.

The pain hurt like hell and I cried out. More of the tears that were already falling came quicker. Hurrying and ripping off part of my shirt I tied it around my injured leg. I needed to leave now so I could plan out all the things that needed to be done. Snapping my fingers, I was gone.

* * *

**Mello's P.O.V**

My arms were still around Matt as Near left the room. Thats right, keep walking you fuck tard. He's mine! I though possessively to myself. I wanted to do a happy dance but my body didn't want to move. It was so sore at the moment and I needed some serious rest. Feeling a little dizzy from the loss of blood coming from my head, I turned to Matt and said, "Come on Matt, lets go home."

He muffled a 'yes' into my neck and pulled away from me slowly. He looked up at me with a glare. "Don't you ever do that shit again!" He spat. "Didn't this happen on our first date? What did I tell you?" His stern face started to crumble then he started to chuckle. Suddenly though, his face went sad again. "Poor Near."

"Ugh! Don't mention his name around me." I sneered. Looking back at my mentor, who was busy playing with Lights hair also, I waved bye to him. "I'm off L. Maybe next time, we could actually have dinner." Pulling Matt along we strode to the door.

As we neared the car, I brought Matt closer to me. When we were finally in front of the vehicle, I pressed him up against it and placed my lips on his. His mouth opened instantly and let my tongue join his. When the kiss deepened I could feel him bite down on my tongue. Letting out a moan I pulled back.  
I wanted more but my body told me no. It was about to give out on me any second. "Hey, can you drive back?" I asked tiredly.

"Well, I can try."

"Good." Giving him the keys he walked over to the drivers side and I hopped into the passenger's side. My eyelids started to get heavy, and I prayed that we arrived home safely.

* * *

Well R&R!

Sorry that the chappie isn't as long as the last one...

THankies to my beta MostlyxShortxStories! *gives cookie*


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own…but I wish…

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

So, I'm going to have to be blunt about this, but ain't this about a bitch? I'm stuck driving Mello's car and he's in the passenger seat passed chair was leaned all the way back so he was laying half way down. When i first started to drive I was a little nervous. I didn't have enough drive time when I was stuck living with my father. Back to what I was saying...Then I almost got hit twice by some douche bags. I went on a rage for about two minutes yelling and screaming telling them off. I woke up Mello by accident and he really wasn't happy about it.

I sighed when the gates to Mello's mansion came into view. When I got a little closer the gates opened up for me to drive up the way. On the inside I was doing a little jig when I turned the vehicle off. I did pretty good getting there and back even though I was nervous. Taking the keys out of the ignition I turned to my lover. "Mello get up we're here."

I didn't want to say home to him cause I'm not use to living with him yet. It was just going to be plain weird if I said 'home'. He didn't stir to me even talking to him so i nudged his shoulder softly to see if he would wake. He only shifted a little and mumbled something incoherent. I sighed irritably and shook his arm. Mello swatted at my hand and moved away a little.

"Come on Mello!" I punched him in the arm and he cracked opened a blue eye to look up at me. "Get the hell up and lets get into the house."

He sat up and fumbled with the door handle for a second and got out. I hurried and hopped out also just to make sure that he didn't trip and fall over anything since he was still out of it from waking up and his barrings weren't straight. Wrapping my arm around his waist I lead him up the walkway and through the front door of the mansion. Minimum light shown all through the mansion since the maids were either sleeping or went home.

Dragging the almost sleeping blonde up the stairs I helped him to the bed that we share and sat him down. He was about to lay down on the mattress and fall asleep until I grabbed his shoulders. "Mello, don't fall asleep yet." I told him. His eyes started to drupe and I placed my hands on either side of his face so I could looked into his eyes. "I need to get you out of those dirty cloths." He was so exhausted from the fight that he had with Nero.

Grabbing the edge of the ripped and bloody leather I lifted it up and over his head gently to make sure i didn't hurt him in anyway. He started to lean back and I let him, his back hitting the mattress with a soft plop. My hand went to untie the string to his pants and pulled it apart. I wondered how he got his junk into these tight ass pants without harming the goods.

Letting curiosity get the best out of me I tried to hurry up and push his pants down so I could see but Mello shifted his leg so it was pulled up. I cursed and tried to push his leg down so it would be a easy pull. Putting up with his stubborn sleepy way I just struggled a little and pulled the pants down.

I was surprised to find that Mello doesn't wear anything under neath his leather pants. He was going complete and utter commando. So I was looking at Mello's crotch with so much amazement. He was huge and yet he's able to fit all of that into that small space. Why didn't I notice this when I gave him a blow job the other day? Did he have trouble peeing or walking for that matter?

Smacking my face mentally I woke him again to move him under the covers. When he was finally situated I picked up the torn clothes and threw them into the trash. He was going to kill me for throwing out his leather but I didn't care. Stripping my self of my clothes I climbed into the bed with him and turned so that my back faced him.

* * *

It was early in the morning when I felt an arm come across my waist. Peeking one of my eyes open I looked at Mello's slightly tan arm. His palm was right above my belly button, and his fingers grazed themselves against my skin. I smiled and put my hand ontop of his. "Morning, are you feeling better?" Oh look at me, being nice in the morning when clearly I'm pissed for being woken up.

A quiet 'mhm' was heard by him and he tried to press himself even closer to my body. The warmth that he was giving was really comforting and the anger that I was feeling from being woken up in the morning was going away slowly but surely and I sunk into his touch. My mind was still clouded from the events of last nights 'dinner'. Scrunching my face I turned my head to rest some what into the pillow.

I felt Mello move behind me and place his head on my shoulder. "Hey are you okay?"

Nodding my head I lied to him secretively. I didn't want to tell him that I was feeling sorry for Near for the fear that he might blow up on me. He gently pushed me onto my back and placed his head on my stomach. "I'm sorry about last night. I couldn't control myself at all." His warm breath tickled my stomach and made me blush a little. I couldn't believe he brought that up, one topic that I was trying to avoid and he just brought it up. "I'm just so overly protective of you. Near isn't allowed to have you matter of fact no one is allowed to have you. Not even you can have yourself."

I glared at him and pushed myself up making him sit up at the same time. What he just said better had been a joke. I waited for him to smile and laugh it off but he didn't. "Okay listen you are getting to overly protective, calm the hell down!" I growled through my teeth.

"Why? Aren't boyfriends suppose to be protective of their girlfriends?"

My eyes got wider. " You're calling me a girl now? What the hell Mello?" I smacked his arm and he started to laugh. I didn't find anything funny about the situation at hand. Pushing at his body I tried to move from underneath him so I could leave the room but that wasn't going to happen.

"Calm down Matty! I was joking!"

Halting my movement I started to look over his facial features. Cuts and bruises showed through his uncombed hair and noticed that half of them were starting to heal. Once again the anger started to fade away and I threw myself back down onto the pillows. He better be happy that I love him enough not to leave him. He placed his head back onto my torso and I reached up to comb my hand through his hair.

* * *

eh...this chapter is just a filler. Sorry for the late update but...TA DA! well you know what you to do R&R

Toodles!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: You already know it…

Well hello! It's been forever since i updated this story...sorry. Life was just calling at me!

* * *

**Mello's P.O.V**

Well after this mornings little fight me and Matt had, I am now laying on the couch watching Matt play one of his video games on the flat screen in the living room. He seems so engrossed in it that he forgot all about me. I tried making all types of distractions and it didn't work. The red head just brushed me off like I was some type of fly.

"Matt, don't you think you should give that game a rest for a while? You've been playing ever since we got up!" He just shrugged at me. " You smell like a clothes hamper!"

"Mello, I may not have a great nose like you but I bet you're the one smelling like the hamper." Matt said without stopping his game.

Being self conscious I lifted up my right arm and smelled my arm pit. My face twisted into something unbelievable. I did smell dirty. Putting my arm down I thought of something.

"Maybe a certain red head should take better care of his man."

"No, he can shower by himself."

Damn! He never gives me a chance at anything. I got up and sat in front of him. He tried to look around but I just followed every movement. "Give me a kiss and I'll move." Matt sighed at me but leaned in. The kiss was soft and gentle but before I could deepen it he pushed me out of the way. "Awwww! Why did you stop?"

"I'm mad at you." Then he pushed me out of the way.

* * *

This was just something before i actually start writing again . I need inspiration!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We know this…

* * *

Near's P.O.V

I didn't know what to do at the moment. I'm stuck between losing my best friend to a demon that I didn't really like or having my best friend hating me for killing said demon. I only wanted Matt to love me more than Mello. I hated to say this, but I'm jealous of the blonde bastard.

He has what I want and what I want, I shall get. The red head is going to be mine and mine only.

Getting up from the spot on the floor I was sitting at, my legs carried me over to the mirror. The cuts and bruises from the fight me and Mello had were slowly disappearing from my skin. The hand marks on my throat were still noticeable. Reaching up with one of my hands I poked at them.

I'm still not happy on how that night ended. Matt just up and left me to cope by myself. I didn't even think he was worried about me at all. I took one last glance at my self. The dark ringlets around my eyes were even darker from the huge lack of sleep I wasn't getting. My eyes looked soulless and hollowed out. I felt as if my life force was being taken from me like the red head has.

Mello had no right to have him. He wasn't Mello's to begin with. I had him first, he was my friend, MINE! The mirror shattered in front of me and the shards fell to the floor around my feet in a rushed horrid beat.

Looking down I seen the thousands of my reflections looking back at me. They all had a crocked smile on their face and their eyes wide filled with insanity. My Matt….he's mine.

A laugh not fit for a human slipped from my lips as I shuffled out of the room I trapped myself in and made my way out the door.

Normal P.O.V.

Mello was in the middle of trying to smooth talk Matt into letting him hold him when a loud crash was heard from downstairs. He heard his maids start to scream at what ever had startled them. Getting up he ran out the room and down the stairs.

When he got down there he seen Near standing there with blood covering the entire front part of his body. In his hand he held the head of his number one maid, Star. Near smiles a sly smile and throws the head to the side. "Why hello, Mello." He spat out. "Where is Matt?"

Mello takes two steps backward at the sound and sight of the albino. "Get the hell out of here Near! He doesn't want to be with you!"

"How the hell do you know!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "You never even gave the poor boy a chance! You were so quick to jump the gun and force him to become your lover he couldn't even voice his own opinion!"

* * *

Mello's P.O.V

I had about enough of this madness. Near should be man enough to just take the fact that Matt didn't want to be with him. I know for a fact he doesn't want to be with him. I gave him the option of being my boyfriend, right? _Did I?_ I asked myself. My mind wandered back to when me and Matt first started messing around.

I was so into thinking I didn't see the albino sneak by me and up the stairs to seek out Matt. One of the maids had to grab me to snap me out of my stupor. I watched her point to the stairs with a look of fear painted on her face.

I flew up the stairs as fast as I could to get to Near. I could hear him slamming doors open and shouting for Matt to 'come out come out where ever you are'. I feared for when he found the red head. My mind could think well enough to listen straight to find where he was at, I was panicking to much. Running down the hallway I could see a blur of red hair go running into one of the unused rooms and slamming the door shut.

Opening the door slowly I called out Matt's name. He peaked from under the bed and I slipped into the room and closed the door. "Dude what the fuck is going on!" he whispered harshly near my face. "A maid told me to go hide and not come out!"

Leaning my weight against the door frame I whispered back to him. "Its Near, he's here for you." Matt gave me a what the fuck look and shot back underneath the bed when he heard something on the other side of the door. My eyes went wide and my breathing halted.

Who ever it was jingled the door knob a couple of times before giving up and running down the hallway. The red head used his hand to push up some of the sheet to look back up at me. Making sure nothing was going to come crashing in I ran over to the window and opened it quietly. Looking down and around I made sure Near didn't make his way outside. "Come on Matt!"

The gamer made his way to me and onto my back. The jump from the window to the ground was a little shaky for me since I had extra weight on my back. Running over to the wall that goes around the mansion grounds I hopped over and kept going.

Matt's head was buried in my neck when we stopped at the corner of some street. The eyes of other people were on us but I didn't care. Letting Matt back on his feet he glared at me. I could feel all the hate behind that glare but I could tell it wasn't directed towards me. "What the hell is going on?" Again he asked me a question I had already answered. "Can't he just take it as a no and move on? I'm not that special, damn it!"

I looked away and tried not to make so much eye contact with him. From where we were I could still hear the faint cries and screams of the maids. My stomach felt weak, my whole body felt weak. I didn't even try to go and save them. All I could think about was Matt. Is that a good thing?

Walking over to some random bench, I sat down and started to rub at my face. Matt felt his pockets for his cigarettes and lit one up. "You know he isn't going to stop until he has you right?" Chocolate eyes looked over at me. He nodded in agreement. "He might kill me."

I could tell he tensed up at the word but he relaxed again. "Fucking fantastic…." he mumbled. He took a drag and blew it out harshly. "so what are we going to do?"

"Stay on the move?" That was one of the only things I could think of right now. As much as I would love to fight Near at the moment, Matt's life was in danger.

Looking over I could see him shrug his shoulders and flick the cancer stick away from him. "As long as I have you, cigarettes and a game I'm cool." He spoke while blowing out the smoke.

He looked at me and smiled. That warmed my heart so much at the moment. Matt stood up and stretched and held his hand out to me. "Well come on. Staying on the move aren't we?"

* * *

Okay okay...this seems rushed and it is. I don't know if I want to continue the story after this chapter or not...soooo yeah...Give me your ideas in a review


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Well you know I don't own it…ssooooooo yeah…

I haven't updated in a while….lets see where this goes….

* * *

Normal P.O.V

They really didn't know where they were going. Mello had gone into the bank and withdrew half of his money and they hopped on a bus and started heading the next city. Anything to get away from Near and his crazed being. Matt looked around the bus and to account of all the people on the bus. They looked kind of weird to him. One lady had a hair do that only the 80s could love and this guy looked as if he was going to open up his trench coat and asked if anyone wanted to buy a watch from him. Matt was seriously hoping that it would happen cause he needed some excitement right now in his life.

Not the type of excitement that would kill him but the type that would take his mind away from any of the bad things happening in his life right now. Matt felt the bus come to a stop and some of the people got off and others came on or moved around a bit. The red head took that as the moment to kick up his legs and lay his head down on Mello's lap. The blonde really hasn't spoken a word to him since their departure. He looked down at Matt and gave him a half hearted smile.

Mello felt kind of bad that again, he messed up Matt's life. Again he has to come up with something quick to keep the red head happy and not depressed. The red head doesn't seem depressed right now but how about on the inside? "Matt, are you okay?" He gave a 'what do you mean?'. "How are you feeling about this whole situation?" He emphasized more.

"I really don't know anymore." He started. Matt looked away from Mello and up out the window. For a brief moment he started to watch the trees go by quickly.

"I started to panic a little bit about it. Like how was I going to finish school? Or is my life quickly coming to a complete hault because of this? Then I thought 'Maybe I really don't need to worry so much. As long as he is beside me and he claims to love me' which you really do by the way, then there is nothing to worry about."

Matt turned his body so his face was sinking into Mello's stomach. All he wanted to do was just drift off and not worry about anything.

Mello felt tears come to his eyes. Matt is so special to him and the tiniest things he says can make him feel like a complete emotional school girl. Running his fingers through the red hair he took the time to take a breather and make his mind blank out. He needed to take Matt somewhere that they could hide but be out in the open too. Where could he go though? The only place he could think of is Watari's place. Near wouldn't dare think to go there first so it was worth a try.

That means he is going to half to buy two tickets to England. How he hated using the human contraptions called planes but he is trying to keep a low profile so using his demonic powers would only resort to Near finding their location. He sighed and rested his head against the window. It was going to be at least another twenty minutes before the bus made its way around to the airport. Mello felt Matt nuzzle his way into his stomach again.

* * *

Matt's P.O.V

I felt hands shake me awake from the sleep that I was enjoying. I didn't like the fact I was woken up rudely and if looks could kill the look I was about to give the person would be able to murder them three times.

"Come on my fiery ball of angst. We need to catch a plane in twenty minutes."

My eyes shot open after that. "A plane? Where the hell are we going Mello?" I questioned. The demon handed over one of the tickets. I looked at the location and I couldn't believe it. "England? Out of all places why there?"

"Watari has a orphanage locate there so we can camp out there until Near settles down." Mello took out a chocolate bar and snapped a piece off. I didn't believe that the little albino boy would be able to calm down as easily as Mello made it seem to be. If he was able to hold such a grudge that I was with Mello then its going to be a while.

"Wait, Mello." He turned to me. "What about clothes? Other necessities that I would need?"

The demon shrugged and started to head towards the gate. "We'll get it when we get there."

Rolling my eyes I followed behind him. This trip was going to be long and I ran out of cigarettes, just fucking great.

* * *

YAY!~ I updated! Well Review review!~


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: …we know this….

Alrighty another chappie to put into this XD

* * *

Matt's P.O.V.

The plane ride to England was disturbing. I was stuck next to two little kids that didn't know the meaning of sit down and be quiet. They were either running up and down the isles or they were being very obnoxious. I don't know how Mello was doing it but I couldn't stand it.

The one child had to be about nine. He kept bugging me every ten minutes, asking me if my hair color was real and why I was wearing goggles. No matter how many times I told him he just kept going on and on. I finally had enough and turned to their mother to handle their kids. She had a attitude about it first then noticed that other people were agreeing with me even if they were mumbling.

I was suffering from the lack of nicotine in my system and this plane wasn't landing fast enough for my liking. Once it finally did I could've sworn I was the first on off and through the airport. Mello struggled a little to keep up with me but once he did he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Damn child, slow the hell down." He growled out. "What's gotten into you?" He questioned.

My eyes blazed through his and tried to make him think about the problem at hand. I know I shouldn't get worked up over small things like this but I was dying over here. Tilting my head a little and glaring he finally got the hint. "Ohhhh okay gotcha." He grabbed my hand and we started for this mini market that was I the port. I didn't even watch him purchase them. My eyes stayed glued to the pack at hand.

"Thank you!" I almost screamed.

We stood outside waiting for our ride that mello called. He said they should be here any moment but I wanted them to take their time. I'd been chain smoking and about five cigarettes are missing out of the pack now. Mello glanced over and looked at me.

"So you can't go for long periods of time without smoking?"

I glanced over to him and nodded.

"Well guess what, your going to half to cut down now."

My heart felt like it stopped. "What?" I asked. The nicotine filled stick moved in my mouth.

" For now you only get one pack a week." he looked at his watch. "Starting now."

Glancing down I checked to see how many I had left…not a lot and panic started to rise. Well this is just going to be great. Can this day get any worse?

I put out the cigarette and placed it back into the pack and stuffed them into my vest pocket. A black limousine came out around the corner and a man that looked as if he was in his late fifties came out to open the doors. I recognized him as Watari.

* * *

Well its a filler yes it is~~~ soooooo yeah review and it might just encourage me to do a real chapter ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters XD

Awww man! I haven't updated in weeks. :/ I feel like a fail. Well here ya go guys!~ Sorry to keep you waiting.

ENJOY!~

* * *

The orphanage was bigger than I thought it was when we arrived. We had to go through a huge gate at that had a brick wall that went all around the compound itself. Watari went up the long drive way and pulled up to the door or should I say doors.

"ready to see where I grew up for some time in my life?"

Nodding my head Mello grabbed my hand and pulled me out the limo with me. Using his free hand he pushed one side of the doors open then closed them. Once inside I seen children running around through the foyer and then back again. They had to be only three to four years of age.

A girl with long black hair that was held down with hair band came running through. She had on a pink t-shirt with a white skull on it and dark blue jeans. On her feet where only mix match socks. Her brown eyes got wide when she seen Mello. "Mels your back!" She screeched.

The girl came barroling at him at top speed but he caught her and held her over his head. "Yes I am Doll, but only for a little." Doll pouted then started to kick her legs to signal that she wanted to be put down.

Mello smiled at her then did as he was silently asked and placed her down on the ground. He grabbed my hand again and started into another room. "The older kids must have school at the moment." He thought more to himself than to me.

Not wanting to seem bored I opened my mouth to ask a question. "Oh, where do they go to school at?"

"In another part of the orphanage." He hummed out as we found ourselves in the kitchen. Mello dropped my hand and started to rummage through some of the cabinets until he found what he called gold. A nice sized chocolate bar.

I nodded my head then looked around. This was a nice sized kitchen. We weren't the only ones in here. Chefs were making dinner and kids were sneaking in snacks before the meal. I was so busy looking at every one else that I didn't feel Mello pull me into his chest.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear.

This caught me off guard a little. "For what Mels?"

"For all of this." Tilting my head a little he gazed into my eyes. "You should be living your life as a regular teenager. Not running around like a fugitive that is avoiding the cops or broke out of prison."

I chuckled a little at him. Yes I know I should be doing just that but if it wasn't for him I would still be at that boring school. Not doing homework and dealing with my father. "Oh Mello don't worry. I'd rather be here with you then anything else."

The blonde gave me a kiss then hugged me really close. We stayed like that for a little bit then decided to go find a room for us to stay in. Watari gave us L's old room. I asked why we couldn't get Mello's old one. It was taken by one of the older children and it wasn't suitable for us. The room that was given to us was big enough to put three king sized beds in there. In the room was a king sized bed, a dresser, a full bathroom, a flat screen TV and a book shelf filled with random books.

Mello unpacked all the bag and I ventured into the bathroom to take a shower. I felt so refreshed after that. I came out of the bathroom with only my pajama bottoms on and a towel draped over my head so I could dry my hair. Mello wasn't there but I didn't care. He managed to hook up my gaming system to the flat screen and I silently thanked him in my head. Running over I turned on the xbox 360 and started to play Tekken. An hour into playing Mello came back with two plates of food. "Hey babe."

"What's up?" I answered without taking my eyes off of the screen.

"Are you hungry? I brought up some food."

I paused the game and took the plate from him. He sat down next to me and began to eat as well. When we were done he placed the plates on the bed stand next to him and leaned into me. "I'm tired Mattie." He whined.

"Go to bed then!" I chuckled and rubbed the top of his head. Suddenly the lights went out and Mello wrapped his arms around me. I guess it must've been him that did that. I was glad that he didn't shut off my game. I would've flipped on him in seconds. Playing for a couple of more hours I shut the system off by the controller and looked at the clock. It was about midnight. I laid down and snuggled into the warmth of my boyfriend and slowly let sleep take over.

* * *

In the morning I heard some one come into the room and take the plates. Ignoring the door shutting I fell back asleep for ten more minutes. Waking again I noticed that I had some weight on my chest. Cracking an eye open I seen blonde hair. "Ugh..get off." déjà vu much? I lifted my arms and pushed at him a little. Mello mumbled something and tightened his grip. "Get off dumb ass!" I bellowed. He jumped up and looked around the room like something bad was happening.

"What! What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just wanted you to get off of me. Your weight was annoying." The look on his face killed me. Hooking an arm around his neck I pulled him back down. Man I could be so bi polar at times. One minute I'm all lovey dovey with him and then the next I want to choke him. I guess that comes with the whole new to relationship thing. Mello's lips connected with mine and I felt my world start to spin. I let him do whatever he wanted to do. Touch me, suck on me. What ever the blonde wanted until he was done. When he was I had new love bites all over my torso and my neck.

"Well, that was a first." he stated.

"Yeah I know just next time your not allowed to do this." I pointed at one of the love bites and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: It isn't mine!~

* * *

Mello and matt awoke in each others arms. Mello was happy about it but matt didn't want any part of it. He is still in denial about their relationship. Quickly he shoved himself out of his arms and got up out the bed. Taking his time in the bath room he heard Mello turn on the television. This week had been weirdly relaxing for them. The two didn't have to worry about near coming to get the red head in that short amount of time.

Coming back out he jumped onto the bed causing Mello to complain under his breath. Matt being bored all of a sudden decided to poke Mello's side. "hey what are you doing?" he asked in a childish voice.

"Watching tv."

"oh so that's more important then me?"

Mello looked over at the teen with an cocked eyebrow. "what are you trying to say red head?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't worry about the fucking television!" the younger shouted. He snatched the remote, turned off the television and then proceeded to launch the controller across the room.

"well then." the demon mumbled out.

Matt, getting over his shyness climbed on top of the blonde and placed their foreheads together. The elder of the two sighed contently. "All you had to do was ask if you wanted something from me."

"I know but any other time you just do it."

"So I should just be spontaneous?"

"Yeah." the red head answered in a 'no duh' way.

Mello turned his head so that their connection was forced to be cut off. The human didn't know what he had done wrong. He was just so used to Mello doing what he wanted all the time. It gave him something to look forward to everyday.

"What's wrong?" matt asked.

"Nothing just tired is all."

Nodding matt got off and laid back down next to him. They sat in silence for a good hour then fell back asleep. The pair would have to get up sooner or later because Watari didn't like them sleeping in. Matt this time woke up first. He was about to leave the room until a pair of arms encircled his waist.

"Don't leave Matty." the demon mumbled under his breath. Matt shook his head and untangled himself from the tight limbs.

But that didn't stop the demon from grabbing on to him again and flipping him over.

* * *

Matt's P.O.v

Mello had me pinned underneath him and a look of mischief painted on his face.

My heart started to race in my chest, of course we already done something like this but the thought of us doing it again got me a little worried. Leaning down Mello placed his lips on mine, kissing me slowly. It was a nice feeling so I started to kiss him back. Little pecks until his hand traveled down my side making me moan. Taking that as an advantage he slipped his tongue in. I wanted to pull away then again I didn't. This felt to good at the moment. Deciding to let my hand have a little fun I placed it on his chest and slid it down until it was into Mello's boxers. I teased him a little, squeezing at the tip or giving it a nice rough stroke. "Mmmm...stop teasing me Matt." I heard the blonde say.

Chuckling softly I started to pump him slowly. He started to moan and it caused a blush to heat across my face. Something was telling me to pull back but I didn't, I couldn't leave him hanging like that. I felt as he started to rock his hips into my hand. "shit..." He gasped out. I could feel his hand make its way into my own boxers and gave my hardening length a good squeeze. A moan, that was abnormal for me, came out loudly. "S-someone's horny." Mello joked out.

We pumped each other at the same time, moaning out each other's names. It was difficult for me to concentrate on pleasuring the demon since I was worried about my own pleasure. Arching my back, I pressed my body into his. I needed more friction to get off. There was a knot building in the pit of my stomach that I wanted to come loose. Mello moved his hand faster and the knot started to come undone. Another loud moan and we both came, covering ourselves in our spunk.

The demon collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. Once I caught my breathe I pushed him off and cuddled into his side. "what is on the agenda for today?" he asked tiredly.

"How about we go back to sleep and think about what you just asked when we get back up." Sleep started to call to me and I wanted to answer that phone.

"Nah we have been sleeping for a while now." Mello laughed out.

* * *

Normal P.o.V

Getting up they both cleaned off and headed down the stairs. Watari was down in the kitchen counting a couple of stacks of money. A smile slipped onto his face when he seen the pair coming down the stairs.

"Good morning you two. Or should I say good after noon." He finished counting out the money as the couple sat down around him.

"What's the money for Watari?" Matt spoke up first.

"Ah this is for you two." Matt and Mello met each other's gaze then looked back at Watari. He let out a soft chuckle. "It seems that Near might know about you two's where abouts so we have to send you away." He placed his hand on the money. "This is for you two to get out of here so you can settle down some place. It is just enough to last you guys for a few years before you need to get jobs."

Mello didn't even open his mouth. He knew this day was coming, they needed to be on the run again. Near won't let up and its starting to piss him off. "Okay, when do you want us gone so we don't endanger you and the students?"

"Well to be frank, right now." A sad look went over his features. "I'm sorry Matt, Mello." He stood up and bowed, leaving the room completely.

Matt let out a chuckle and stretched. "Well come on Mells. We should get clothes on and bounce."

"Ugh, this is getting annoying but anything to keep you."

Matt felt a blush heat across his face. "Stop." he warned.

The two took a quick shower and dressed. Mello picked up the bag with the money and thanked Watari for letting them stay the week that they did. Just then L came down, in his hunched position and hugged the two but in a weird way. He held them in at a distance and patted their backs.

"I guess I'll find and visit you two soon." L shrugged his shoulders.

The two nodded. "See ya L." Matt said.

"Yeah see ya. Find us in about two months." Mello told him. After that the two linked their hands together and walked off of the grounds.

* * *

Weellll this technically the last chapter but I'm going to do an epilogue maybe even a sequel who knows?


End file.
